


Household of Videos

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony could help her change a flat tire-- easily, since most of his videos are about cars-- but Nebula wants to prove to herself that she can do it. Also because Pepper told her that Tony was busy until dinner tonight.
Relationships: Nebula/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Household of Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for marvel polyship bingo I2-Youtubers AU

Nebula had decided that watching Tony's video on how to change a tire would be easier than calling him up and seeing if he was free to come over and help her in person. It was, but she only knew that for certain because Pepper texted her to say that Tony was busy until four but did she want to come over around then for dinner and a movie? Nebula had, of course, texted back in the affirmative with the idea that she would ask Tony for help if she couldn't get it. 

She was almost tempted to catch her fumbled attempts on film-- figure of speech, she of  _ course _ used digital-- to share as one of those 'doing what my boyfriend does' sort of videos, but she decided against it. Mostly because she only had cameras that could hook up on her computer to show her talking while she streamed. Also because her subscribers seemed to think she was collected and full of competency. 

She took a before and after pic to send in her groupchat with Pepper and Tony though, because they deserved to see the efforts of her hard work. 

**From Pepper:** So proud of you!!!

**From Pepper:** And it looks like my latest recipe attempt for dinner went ahem poorly so could you please pick up our order from Charlie's? I'll call it in and pay for it, I just need somebody to grab it.

**From Nebula:** I'll do it.

**From Pepper:** Thanks :D <3 I'll edit my failure tonight since I'm behind schedule for this channel (and people never stop complaining ffs)

Pepper had two channels: one for baking and one for cooking. Her baking one was popular because everything she created was wonderful. Her cooking one was popular because it was funny to watch her panic and flub the simplest principles-- especially since everyone knew how good she was at baking-- and end with a product that managed to be edible. 

Pepper had her baking/cooking, Nebula had a gaming channel, and Tony had a catch all one for mechanics. Cars, appliances, you name it and he could do something with it. 

**From Tony:** NICE

**From Tony:** Both the food and tire change, but mostly the tire change. You could replace me in no time and I think everyone would like that.

**From Nebula:** It would embrace the butch stereotype which would make people believe I am too helpful. Can't do it.

**From Tony:** :( 

**From Pepper:** Don't worry Tony, you'll survive. Everyone want to get here? I was promised a movie night of cuddling on the couch. 


End file.
